1. Field
This disclosure relates to a container for dispensing substances.
2. General Background
Different kinds of containers for dispensing substances are known. In particular, the substances are in the form of powders, such as baby formulas, and/or alternatively the substances can be liquids and/or liquid-solid combinations. These known containers have different features and characteristics. None of these known containers have the advantages, utility and ergonomic characteristics which are desirable for situations such as permitting easy consumer use with good hygienic abilities. It is an object of this disclosure to provide a dispensing container with these advantages.